End
by Sasmatcho
Summary: Pull back to the rally point. At the risk of sounding cliched, go to rally point alpha. GO GO GO!" The Reason the Sgt shouted the last 3 words was because a T100 Ogre chose to plow through a low standing stone wall. Hope you enjoy the madness! Sasmatch


End.

July 10th, 2056.

"Bad Bombs" Divison, AKA: 21st Division.

General: Danny C. Heap

Report is as follows:::::::

"Sergent," said the corporal, Tommy Lee, " Got eyes on a Buck, course of action?" Buck was a codename for a BTR-112 Cockroach, wich due to its firepower, it literally " Bucked " when it fired. Hence the name " Buck".

" Follow Orders Corp. * I'm going to abbreviate the ranks now because it is shorter. If you do not know a rank, please look it up.*, stow the chit chat n' keep an eye on them, they will blow up in a min-" By this time you probably realized that the buck ran over, infact right over a t21 land mine speacially designed for exlpoding only to a certain frequency. In theory, all you had to do was record a vehicles radio frequency, as this can be trakced, upload it to the mines motherboard, and arm it. it will only explode if a vehicle of that type goes over it. Directly over it, Causing maximum damage.

Pieces of reckage scatter throughout the street, shattering nearly all windows in a 20 ft radius. " Oooooooooooh, that was a good one." said Frank Churchill, one of the descendents of Winston Churchill, you know, ww2? Well, He is the demolitions Expert for squad 21, of the 21st division, without him, most technology in the European Enforcer Corps would have literally been back to the old gunpowder bomb. Not him, he engineered the kinetic strike, Static Bomb, And his greatest feat, the Satelite Battery, a group of 3 guns in space, that fire small nuclear charges to a small area, the size of a small town *to keep the radiation to a minimum* with maximum effect. Each battery houses about 100 charges. Cool right? I think so. *haha*

" OcrapOcrapOcrapOcrapOcrapOcrapOcrapOcrapOcrapOcraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap" Says Lt. Jhonson, Firearms Expert, and Scout. He has no assigned station because he knows almost as much as Frank does, but stil falls short. But still very very smart. "Pickin' up 4 MI-80 Tarantulas comin' down south of our position." Said the Lt, Readying himself for a run to the mobile artillery unit. " Area of space between us?" asked the Sgt. Sgt Casey is a unusual character. She advanced in most command tactics, she even furthered as a general, till the Euro Russia Border Patrol incident.....ugh...that led to all euro enforcer corps evacutaing, and having to launch 5 Solar "Charges" from Franks Satelites. What a disaster. Infact, 100 vehicles in 1 hour of fighting lost, INCLUDING a malfunction in a Satelite Battery, almost leading to a self destruct, wich would have caused a nuclear winter to take hold for 2-5 years. Charming.

On that happy note, Lt decided to answer "1 kilo, we gotta make a break for it." By now, most soldiers would have held their ground. Some would have surrendered. Others would have even gone out, guns blazing. Not Sgt Casey and her squad. At that precise moment of fear, she ordered something that had a maximum effect to a small area. Smaller then a SC *satelite charge* but still devastating to a small area. Tactical advance, code word for sending in 1-5 *take your pick* Euro Hailstorms.

You could see this blast from 2 miles away. Missiles out, boom job well done with no casualties on the European side, but on the russian side.....well....thats about 4 helis down, plus you dont know who shot at you so you dont know wich way to fire. Haha!

"Pull back to the rally point. At the risk of sounding cliched, go to rally point alpha. GO GO GO!" The Reason the Sgt shouted the last 3 words was because a T100 Ogre chose to plow through a low standing stone wall on the street opposite of their position. Luckily they made it back to the rally point, with the only wounding being that the Lt pulled a muscle when the tank shot a shell at him, rocketing him infront of the entire squad, clearing a pile of boxes, and finally, into, Coincidentally, a abandoned, get this, MATTRESS store. Convienence? Eh? But he didnt fracture anything so it was a good blast, plus he got a head start.

The Ogre pretty much got blasted to tiny smoldering bits of slag when they lead it back to the rally point, were a group of commandos were testing out their weapons on a shooting range using silencers. Upon seeing the tank, they ran for cover, while a Grenadier, a sole survivor of his squad when it got ambushed by a group of bears * russian anti-tank and anti infantry units*, took out his rocket, shot and missed, but only just. The tank blasted a small section of his cover while he reloaded, then he shot once more, hitting the the top of the swiveling gun and blowing the top clean off its hinges, forcing the russians out, taking them as POWS, and destroying the rest of the tank with 5 grenades down the hole in the top of the tank. It was a Ballet.

"SGT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!! WHAT JUST BLEW UP AND PLEASE TELL ME IT WASNT ANOTHER SC GOING OFF!!!!! OVER DAMMIT!" Shouted the General.

General Danny C. Heap is a Very Famous man. Not only did he survive the Rhine-France crossing, where a group of russians flanked the French lines and attacked in force, but he also lead many, many , many many many strike forces to the rear of the russians and effectively taking much ground, thus recapturing Supply Line A, wich brings supplies all through Europe. The E.E.C *Eurpean Enforcer Corps::E.E.C* were extremely low on supplies by the time it went back up and running again.

The sgt replied in a calm tone, knowng full well by the General's tone, he was only nervous. One single thought whent through her mind then.

'Ugh'

"Ogre came through, we downed 4 of the russian choppers, but a tank came through, didnt kill or maim anyone, thank goodness, but we sure did get a hell of a lot of excitement down here in little pari. The Lt. got a pulled leg muscle, he'll be out of the field for about 3-7 days." said the Sgt smoothly.

"Tell me before I blow a gasket, why a pulled muscle will keep him outta the battlefield? Please? Before i lose my cool? NOW!!!"

" A pulled leg hampers your maneuverability. Imagine gettin in a firefight, only to be pinned because your leg is giving you phantom movements?"

"I see" Lied the general.

"Gotta go, just got word that 5 russian artillery and 3 russian infantry units are moving in to the 56th street area, over and out." said the Sgt.

EPISODE 2 COMING SOON!!!!!!!


End file.
